


Thankful

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts S2 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Prompt: In honor of Christmas and because a little happiness is needed ,especially after that heartbreakingly beautiful chapter of Magnus suffering from the Warlock Illness, could you do one of Magnus, newly recovered from it celebrating Christmas with the fam? Just if you want, of course 💜
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts S2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLightwoodBane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheLightwoodBane).



> guys please read the description on the series before anything else please

Alec stood in the doorway to their bedroom. His husband, by the angel he’ll never get used to saying that, was resting soundly with their boys tucked into his side. He felt the tears gather into his eyes. He would be eternally grateful to Emma and Julien for finding the cure to the illness. If they hadn’t gone back in time, then they wouldn’t have met Tessa and they wouldn’t have known about the cure.

Alec smiled as he played with the ring on his finger. He couldn’t stop thinking about all of the possible outcomes of that battle. Magnus was currently 38 weeks pregnant and their little girl had a personality. She was a fighter and he was glad that he could hold the both of them today.

He looked down at his phone when he felt a vibration and smiled, lifting the phone to his ear.

“Hey Izzy”

///

Magnus awoke a couple of hours later to the sound of soft snores and hushed conversations going on. He slowly sat up and saw his sons sleeping in the bed with him. He slowly stretched his body and winced a bit at the unused muscles from his sleep.

He slowly stood from the bed, putting on his house slippers and making his way out of the bedroom. He saw the brightly decorated living room and his hands flew up to his mouth, gasping.

Izzy, Alec, and Jace whipped around and saw the pregnant Warlock standing there. They looked at each other before attempting to make it seem like they were doing nothing. Alec waved his arms around and tried to hide the garland that he was hanging, only to have his legs tangle in the mess. Izzy was trying to hide the lights that she was hanging, but she too had gotten tangled in the mess. Jace, clumsy as ever, had startled at the siblings falling and had dropped the glass ornaments causing them to shatter on the ground.

Magnus, being his wonderful self, had only giggled at the three and, with a snap of his fingers, restored everything and finished hanging the decorations for them. The siblings smiled sheepishly at the Warlock and stood up.

Izzy had given her standard hug and Jace had given him a pat on the back. Alec stood up and made his way to his husband, wrapping him in his arms and kissing him. Izzy had cooed at the couple and Jace made disgusted noises, but smiled nonetheless.

The couple separated and Magnus turned towards his in-laws.

“Alright, let’s finish decorating this place, shall we?”

///

The sound of laughter rang through the apartment. Magnus looked around and saw the people near and dear to him flocking all over the apartment and enjoying themselves. He saw Ragnor and Catarina in a heated debate with each other. He saw Max and Rafael running around and having Jace chase them every which way. Maryse and Alec were talking quietly in a corner. He himself was seated on the plush armchair and watching everyone interact with each other.

He looked away from the happy scene when he felt the arms of the chair dip down. He stroked at the bump and looked at the girls. Izzy and clary had taken up residence right next to him on the arms of the chair. He shared a look with them and the girls snuggled up to the Warlock and their future niece and hugged him. They watched as Alec made his way to middle of the room. He clinked on his champagne glass, gaining the attention of the people.

“I’d like to congratulate everyone in this room for a job well done these past couple of years, especially with the Cohort and being exiled from Idris. I know that it’s been tough setting up base here, but with everyone’s hard work and effort, we will make it work.”

Alec smiled and watched as everyone cheered happily. He made eye contact with his husband and cleared his throat.

”I’d also would like to give a special thanks to Julian and Emma for finding the cure to the Warlock Illness. Without it, there’s no telling where we’d be right now. So, a toast to Tessa and her little bundle. And also…”

He raised a glass towards Magnus.

“A toast to Magnus and the baby”

A chorus of “To Magnus and the baby” ran through the apartment. Yes, they would be just fine with the love and support from everyone around them.

**Author's Note:**

> need to be stopped


End file.
